Eating Pussy
by sarrenwakk
Summary: Nepeta wants to attract Karkat's attention, and what better way than by appealing to his eyes? (THE TITLE IS A REALLY BAD PUN TRUST ME. Story contains weight gain/expansion, all sorts of goofy dialogue and may be edited for a shitty narrator appearance. Just saying.)


Nepeta sighed as she heard yelling coming from the meteor's laboratory, peeking into the room. It was Karkat and Terezi, yelling about some trivial thing again. Nepeta huffed and moved into the room slowly, sitting over by Equius.

":33 *ac sits down beside her purrfectly furrendly meowrail and wishes him a good afternoon*"

Equius paused on his mechanics work and looked over to Nepeta, smiling a bit.

"D- Ah, Nepeta. Good afternoon."

":33 *whispurrs* how long have those two been at it?"

Equius looked over towards Karkat and shrugged, looking back to Nepeta.

"D- Perhaps they have been doing such things their entire lives, Nepeta. Who are we to judge their… e%ploits."

Nepeta sighed and looked back over to the arguing trolls, wondering what they saw in each other. It was perfectly obvious to everyone on the meteor they had a thing going, but Nepeta still liked Karkat, despite his goofy angry outbursts and his pessimistic outlook on life.

Nepeta's expression changed when Terezi waved Karkat off and walked away, Karkat screaming profanities off at her.

":33 equius"

"D- Yes, Nepeta?"

":33 do you approve of karkitty?"

Equius raised his eyebrows and looked over to Nepeta again, dropping his tools.

"D- I… What, do you have… 100d feelings for that angry troll? Nepeta, you do not need a shoulder to lean on, especially a shoulder so weak. If anything, you need a STRONG set of shoulders." He stated, Nepeta nodding. "D- However. I do believe he is a good lowb100d, despite his rather STRONG outbursts of insanity."

Nepeta bit her lip and sighed, nodding again at Equius' words.

":33 thanks furr your help, equius"

"D- Anytime, Nepeta." Equius said as he returned to his work, grumbling as his strong arms broke his wrench, a hiss appearing in the air as Nepeta walked over towards Karkat's computer, where he was sitting.

":33 *ac sits down beside karkitty and asks him if everything is okay*"

Karkat looked over at Nepeta and sighed, growling a bit at her.

"FUCK OFF, NEPETA. I'M BUSY."

":33 doing what exactly?"

Karkat pointed at his screen at Nepeta glanced over, looking at what he was pointing at. It was a camera that switched images and positions every once in a while, evidently a glance at some timeline long passed from their session. She suddenly recognized Karkat was looking in an image of her home, from the time before their session. The picture was really grainy and fading, but she could tell.

"I CAN'T SHAKE THE FEELING I HAVE SEEN THIS CAVE BEFORE. AND ALL THE WRITING, THE HEIROGLYPHICS ON THE WALL. IT MEANS SOMETHING, I'M SURE OF IT. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

":33 *ac shrugs and smiles at karkitty, evidently unknowing of this cave*"

Karkat raised an eyebrow and shrugged, zooming in on the picture. Nepeta bit her lips and looked around, slowly beginning to walk away.

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! I REMEMBER NOW!"

Nepeta paused in her tracks and turned around, her blush increasing, a bright olive color showing through her cheeks.

"YES, THIS IS ONE OF THE CAVES FROM NEARBY ON MY HOME, ONE WITH THE PROPHECIES OF THAT CRAZY OLD ANCESTOR OF MINE."

Nepeta breathed out and forced a smile, evidently happy he didn't see the real images on the wall. Karkat closed the window of the images and turned around, facing Nepeta.

"SO, WHAT DID YOU COME BY TO ASK ME?"

":33 *ac shrugs and shakes her head to indicate she cannot pawsitively remember*"

"ARE YOU SURE? I MEAN, YOU CAN TALK IF YOU WANT TO. I AM THE LEADER HERE."

Sollux snickered nearby and Karkat playfully shoved him, causing Sollux to call him an "a22hole".

":33 oh, i am fine Karkitty don't concern yourself with me."

Karkat sighed and threw his hands into the air, rolling his eyes.

"OKAY, BUT IF YOU THINK OF ANY QUESTIONS YOU NEED TO ASK ME, OUR LEADER, DON'T HESITATE."

":33 *ac nods and remembers to keep this in mind*"

Karkat turned back around and Sollux snickered, getting up, and motioning for Nepeta to follow him.

"2o, you going after the a22hole'2 heart?"

":33 *ac shrugs and pawnders the thought, saying 'purrhaps'*"

Sollux snickered and pat Nepeta's head once, giggling at her.

"well, ii can help you wiith getting hiim."

":33 *ac opens her ears and focuses on his words of wisdom*"

"hahah, okay, 2o, you know how he really likes tz? well, he liikes her becau2e 2he'2 curvy, and iin a comfortable way. no offen2e, but you're pretty thiin, so he doesn't 2eem 2o attuned to you, got iit?"

":33 *ac raises her eyebrows in confusion, but keeps her mind open to all the pawsibilities.*"

"al2o, you're pretty flat che2ted a2 well. tz ha2 brea2t2, orb2. you have… pancake2, compared to her."

":33 so… how do i get those things?"

Sollux shrugged and Nepeta sighed, perhaps saddened.

"well, you could drink extra milk two make your pancake2 iinto 2phere2. eheh, and on the curve2, ii gue22 you would need two eat more and exerci2e le22. ii mean, the only rea2on ii'm helping you ii2 becau2e tz'2 relatiion2hiip wiith kk ii2 pretty rocky, 2o ii have faith you can 2ucceed."

Nepeta's yes brightened and she let out and eep as she hugged Sollux for a moment, Sollux grumbling something and prying her off.

"ii 2aiid ii would help ii diidn't 2ay you could hug me."

":33 aww, but i wanted to thank you!"

"just 2ay thank2, you don't have to hug me. be2iide2, you're helping me by cutting into kk'2 and tz'2… problematic… 2tuff."

":33 well, okay, thanks sollux"

"no problem"

And with that, Nepeta went on her way, ready to go and capture her "prey".

Nepeta grunted as she opened her door, holding a canister of milk, and lots of food, plopping it on the floor as she locked the door. She let out a soft mew and tossed off her coat and her hat, which landed on her chair. She picked up her food and drink and put it up on the table, sitting down and getting everything laid out. Nepeta giggled and opened the milk, cutting a large piece of meat in front of her with her clawkind weapons. She picked up the meat with her hands and swallowed it, tasting the sweet juices running down her throat, the blood from the raw meat dribbling a bit down her chin.

Nepeta wiped of her chin and grabbed the milk, drinking a few large gulps, the cold substance tickling at her insides. Nepeta had never really had milk before, since Equius had always said it was a drink only for the weak, and she was STRONG, so she could get her calcium from bones and meats, not from some "glandular byproduct". Nepeta shrugged and guzzled down some more milk, the white drink chilling her down to her bones. She giggled and looked down at herself, seeing if anything had changed.

The only evident change was that her belly was looking fluffy, not toned and skinny as usual. No, in fact, it looked curvy, which made her happy. Her breasts, however, seemed to still remain the same, but she didn't expect dramatic changes over one meal. So she continued eating and drinking until the table was empty, partaking in all sorts of animal flesh, milks, lards, until her belly was fuller than ever before, as full as she could manage. She groaned a bit and smiled, happy.

She had unbuttoned her pants about half an hour ago, the button too tight against her growing stomach. Nepeta had also pulled up her shirt, making sure that it didn't rip on her grown framework. Nepeta giggled and rubbed her tummy, which sloshed with every breath. Nepeta felt no discomfort as she stood up and moved over to her bed, lying down, and a blissful sigh escaping from her lips.

Her body looked fuller, that was for sure, and even her breasts felt a bit chubbier on her, but maybe that was just a placebo from how full the rest of her was. She sighed and stroked her taught stomach flesh, the gurgling and sloshing making her giggle, her body bouncing and bubbling with all sorts of liquids. She moaned softly as she suddenly felt all the weight settle in her, pulling her down a bit more forcefully on her bed, and pushing down on her crotch. Nepeta wobbled as she got up, moving over to the restroom, closing the door. Nepeta exited a few minutes later, her belly a bit smaller, but still big enough to make her waddle a bit with every step, maintaining a perfect balance. She smiled, proud of herself, laying down on her bed on her side, her belly sloshing as her center of gravity shifted, her hand moving under her stomach to calm down the surging waves. Nepeta shut her eyes and fell asleep, stroking her belly with her hands softly.

Nepeta let out a small mew as she woke up, sitting up and stretching her arms out to the sky. She smacked her dry lips together and started walking towards the bathroom, her body heavy, like she didn't get a good sleep last night. She walked into the bathroom and pulled off her clothes, looking in the mirror before taking one step into the shower, then spinning back around to the mirror. Nepeta squealed in happiness as she realized her body had some extra curve to it, her stomach was plump, her thighs were a bit rounded, fat added on to the muscles beneath, and her booty was just perfectly round, her muscles covered in layers of tightly packed fat. Even her breasts looked a little meatier. No wonder her body had just felt heavy. She rushed through her shower and giggled, pulling her clothes back on, everything a little more snug than before.

Nepeta gasped as she realized she couldn't button her pants because her waist was too big now. She blushed and bit her lip as she tried to move, but her pants tightened on her a bit too much, ripping down a bit on the seat of her pants, showing off her new plump body, her cat print panties exposed by the new tear. Nepeta giggled a bit as she slapped her ass, feeling it jiggle behind her. She shrugged it off and put on her coat, which covered her rear, and pulled down her shirt a bit more to cover up the fact that her pants weren't zipped up all the way or buttoned. Her tail could have covered the tear just fine, but the pants would have to be taken care of by her coat or her shirt, that was for sure. She'd have to ask Kanaya to repair her clothes for her after today, but she could hide her new figure with her large coat anyways. No one would really care, or notice. She giggled and strode down the hallway a bit slower, making sure she didn't bump into anyone on the way to the meteor computer hall.

When she made it to the hall, everyone was busy working on different things, talking to friends, typing at a screen, repairing robots, or just coding. Nepeta walked over to Sollux and sat down beside him, giggling. Sollux raised his eyebrows and quickly saved his code, looking at Nepeta.

"2o ii gue22 iit worked?"

":33 *ac nods and giggles*"

"good. glad two hear iit. thiink you're 2et two go for kk, or…?

Nepeta shook her head and whispered back to him.

":33 i think i n33d to be a little bigger than terezi before i can draw karkitty's attention."

Sollux nodded and returned to his code, whispering back to her.

"good luck."

Nepeta smiled and went to work trolling some humans for the day, keeping in her chair the whole afternoon, not stopping to take breaks to go stalk or pounce on any prey for the day. She was going to keep lazy in order to keep her new and curvy form, to get Karkat's attention. At the end of the afternoon, around dinnertime, Nepeta approached Kanaya.

":33 hey, Kanaya, could you pawsibly sew my pants? they ripped on the back end and i think the waist on them needs to be widened."

"Oh? Anything Else Ripped? You Rip All Sorts Of Clothes On Your Campaigns, I Mean, I Would Love To Help, But If You Have More Than Just Your Pants Ripped I Should Take Care Of That At The Same Time."

":33 oh no, it's just my pants. i have just been exercising more recently so i put on extra muscle, so i wanted it fixed in case i got… bigger from training or something."

"I Understand. I Will Fix It Right Now. You Can Come To My Room As Soon As You Want. I Would Suggest Bringing All Your Pants, Just In Case Those Need Patches Or Widened Waistbands As Well."

":33 h33h33, thanks furr your help kanaya"

"Of Course. It's No Problem To Me. Just Helping Out."

Nepeta sat on Kanaya's bed, gazing around the beautiful room. It was filled with beautiful cloth and colors, Nepeta just giggled at all of it. Her tail swished behind her as Kanaya worked on all her pants and on one of her ripped shirts. Kanaya was humming a tune as Nepeta bobbed her head around.

":33 hey kanaya"

"Yes Nepeta? Something On Your Mind?"

":33 do you think karkitty likes me…?"

Kanaya shrugged and let out a giggle as she continued on her work with Nepeta's pants.

"Is That Why You're Putting On Weight?"

":33 what do mew mean?"

"Nepeta, No One Puts On As Much 'Muscle' As You Did In Just One Day. You Are Going To Hurt Yourself Just To Get Him."

Nepeta sighed and kicked her feet on the edge of the bed.

":33 but he really likes curvy women… he keeps going fur Terezi and he just looks at her this way, and blushes, like he enjoys her curves."

Kanaya huffed and walked over to Nepeta, sitting beside her.

"So Are The Curves For Him? Or For You?"

":33 fur both… i kind of like being curvy, but i also know karkitty likes curviness on people. i enjoy this, don't get me wrong. i now have an excuse to drink extra milk, for my kitty milk glands," Nepeta said, poking her rumble spheres. Kanaya nodded and smiled, moving back to her work.

"Well, You Still Need to Work Out A bit, Or Else Your Muscles Will Go Weak."

Nepeta nodded and giggled bobbing her head again as Kanaya hummed her tune.

When Nepeta left Kanaya's room with her pants and fixed shirt, she went straight to her room, putting her clothes back into her closet and sighing, going back to do some work out on the machines.

When she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror. She had slimmed a bit, but her fat had toned up even more, her muscles also felt a bit stronger, a little less tense than they felt this morning. Nepeta bounced a little bit and went to the kitchen to grab some food. She watched out for any other trolls as she dragged all the milk and meat back to her room, making sure no one saw her.

Nepeta grinned as she sat down, locking the door again and grabbing the milk and meat, filling her belly once again with delicious tasting foods. She blushed as she realized she had been running around the meteor in only her panties, if anyone had seen her that would have been quite awkward. She huffed as she stood up, not even feeling the extra weight inside her as she waddled towards her bed.

Nepeta paused for a moment and remembered she had neglected to finish off her milk, which was still about a quarter of the way full, about two cups worth. Her belly gurgled and she smiled, drinking up the liquid, feeling it slosh into her belly, which was filled with enough liquid to almost fill a small bath tub.

Nepeta rubbed her stomach and let out a belch, feeling her belly decrease in size a bit, a small pressure alleviated from her body. Nepeta waddled back over to the work out machines and did a light bit of running, and some weight lifting before heading off to the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed. She quickly realized her belly was much more of a problem in her smaller shower, but she squeezed herself in the snug little area, her belly rubbing against the walls a bit from how full and large she was.

When Nepeta finished, she lay back in her bed, her body completely naked, to let her feel unconstrained in the morning. She sighed and dozed off to sleep, her hands wrapped around her belly.

Nepeta giggled as she woke up the next morning, walking to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, everything in her swaying and bouncing. She looked in the mirror and her eyes brightened. Her belly had put on a bit more weight, but still looked rather toned, her thighs, legs, arms, butt, everything had plumped up on her, but all at about the same rate, making her still appear skinny in the mirror, but a sort of skinny with extra bonuses. Nepeta stroked her curves, and directed her eyes towards her chest. She blushed and looked down, stunned at what she saw in the mirror. Nepeta's breasts had become almost as big as Terezi's, if not bigger. Nepeta squealed and hugged her chest tight, feeling her mounds of flesh pool over in her hands.

Nepeta moved back into the other room and put her clothes on, finding her clothes to bet a bit loose, but firm on her buttocks and crotch, making her feel a little more stable, but comforted. Nepeta pulled on her coat and hat and giggled, striding out the door and to the meteor hall.

When she entered the hall she strode over to Karkat and asked him for some help, dangling her breasts in front of his face, Karkat too stunned to speak. Karkat stood up and followed her back into a secluded room of the meteor, locking the door behind them.

"SO, WHAT DID YOU WANT HELP WITH?" Karkat asked, looking over to the door as she locked it.

":33*ac giggles and shrugs, as if she knows nothing*"

Karkat slapped his cheek lightly, rolling his eyes.

":33 howefurr, i wonder, does karkitty need anything?"

Karkat sighed and sat down beside Nepeta on the couch, shrugging.

"NO."

":33 are mew sure?"

Karkat blinked a few times and sighed, throwing his hands into the air before speaking.

"IT'S JUST… TEREZI SEEMS TO NOT LIKE ME ANYMORE. WE WERE DOING ALL SORT OF THINGS, HAVING SEX AND KISSING, OH GOG. IT WAS INTENSE. BUT RECENTLY SHE JUST STOPPED. TEREZI TOLD ME SHE WANTED TO BREAK UP, SAID SHE WAS SEEING SOMEONE ELSE. SHE WOULDN'T TELL ME WHO. I WAS HER FUCKING MATESPRIT, LITERALLY. AND NOW…"

Nepeta shook her head and pulled Karkat close, hugging him, burying his head in her breasts. Karkat grunted and wiggled a bit, Nepeta giggling as his movements piqued her arousal slightly. Karkat pulled his arms around Nepeta and held her tight, muttering something into her orbs.

":33 *ac pulls karkittty out of her chest and allows him to speak again, muttering an apology*."

Karkat's face was flushed and he waved it off, gasping a bit for air.

"NO, YOU'RE FINE. THAT WAS COMFORTABLE, AND I NEEDED THAT. BUT, NEPETA… SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE SO MUCH…CHEST?"

Nepeta giggled and bounced a bit, letting her milk glands sway in front of Karkat, making his face flush more.

":33 oh, i have b33n drinking a lot more milk recently, among other things. why do you ask? do you like?"

Karkat blushed and moved a bit away from Nepeta, not exactly liking the look on her face.

"WHA—NO, OF COURSE FUCKING NOT. IT'S NOT LIKE I ENJOY A WOMAN WITH… THICK, JUICY… CURVES."

Karkat shook his head as Nepeta moved slowly up on him, like a cat stalks their prey.

":33 sounds like mew are lying to me karkitty. come on, i just want to talk a bit. or will your mind drift to other things, hmm?"

Karkat shook his head in a negative fashion, stuck at the edge of the couch, Nepeta sitting very close and snug against him.

":33 so, what do you think cause the breakup between you and terezi?"

Karkat shrugged and blushed, trying not to stare at Nepeta's framework, but instead her face.

"MAYBE SHE REALLY DID FIND SOMEONE. AND I AM HAPPY FOR HER, BUT… I FEEL BETRAYED A LITTLE BIT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FUCKED UP FOR HER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FAILED."

Nepeta shook her head and tsked her tongue, patting Karkat's head.

":33 karkitty, no. mew didn't fuck up. terezi just felt she was hurting mew by concealing her feelings furr another person, and in the end, she must have loved them more."

Karkat grunted and growled a bit, biting his lip.

"I STILL FEEL LIKE I FUCKED UP, NEPETA. LIKE I COULD… FIX THIS SOMEHOW."

":33 maybe one day karkitty. don't worry too much about it, or else you'll miss the things right in front of you."

Karkat blinked and blushed again, leaning forward and kissing Nepeta, his eyes shutting. Nepeta let out a small eep of surprise but returned the kiss, feeling happiness brush over her.

When Karkat pulled away his blush had become darker and he sighed, hugging Nepeta, pressing their bodies firmly together. Nepeta smiled and hugged him back tightly, feeling more than just happiness. She felt Karkat's body shiver a bit, like he was crying, but no noises came out of his mouth. Nepeta rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. Soon Karkat stopped shivering and sniffled quietly, pulling away and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"THANKS, NEPETA. THIS MEANS A LOT TO ME. THE KISS AND THE BACK RUB AND EVERYTHING. SO UHM… DO YOU MAYBE WANT TO GO ON A DATE SOMETIME? I MEAN, IF YOU WANT TO, NOT IF I WANT TO, IT'S YOUR CHOICE AND I MEAN I DON'T WANT TO FORCE YOU INTO IT AND—"

":33 *ac giggles and pats his head, nodding, saying she would love to go on a date*."

Karkat's face brightened a bit and he nodded, moving up to the door, unlocking it and waving back to her.

Nepeta waved and sighed, realizing she was awfully tense at the moment, so she sat there and groomed herself for a while to calm down before moving back into the computer hall. Nepeta sat down beside Sollux and he snickered quietly.

"2o what'2 the verdict?"

":33 *ac squeal internally and nods at catpurr*."

"2weet. glad two hear the curve2 plan paid off. 2o what diid kk 2ay to you?"

":33 he talked a pawful lot about terezi, and what happened between them."

"and…?"

":33 terezi has eyes on someone else, someone karkitty doesn't know about, because terezi wouldn't tell him."

Sollux shrugged and saved his code, opening up some trollian logs.

"well, ii gue22 tz ii2 happy, so kk 2hould be happy two. you'll make him happy, ii'm 2ure of iit."

Nepeta smiled and went on her computer, watching goofy videos and trolling some humans that afternoon. She ate a small lunch at one point and then went back to her room, trying to find some sort of getup for her date. She sighed as she realized she could not find any new clothes, so she would just wear her cleanest ones. Nepeta smiled as she went and took a long relaxing shower, letting everything get clean from her head to her toes. She giggled as she felt her tail swish around behind her, drying it off with her towel and playing with her fur, fluffing herself up a bit.

Once evening came around, Nepeta sighed and put on her clothes, grabbing her coat and hat, putting them on and walking down the halls to where Karkat's room was. She knocked three times and put her hands behind her back, her tail swaying as she pivoted a little bit, twisting in smaller circles, and waiting for an answer. A loud stream of curse words erupted in the room and Nepeta's eyes widened, shocked by the outburst. The door opened and Gamzee rolled out the door and down the hall, honks echoing back up to her. Nepeta shrugged it off and walked into the room, looking for Karkat.

Karkat was grumbling and mumbling some words, coming out of the bathroom and waving at Nepeta.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT. GAMZEE JUST FELL OUT OF THE AIR VENT AS YOU KNOCKED, SO I HOPE IT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE I WAS FUCKING SCREAMING AT YOU."

":33 oh, nefurr, karkitty! i was just confused a bit when gamzee just… rolled down the hall."

Karkat raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"THAT FUCKING GUY. SOME DAYS I WOUNDER WHY HE IS JUST SO FUCKING CRAZY. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THAT. COME SIT DOWN AND EAT SOME FOOD, NEPETA."

There was enough food on the table for both of them, maybe even a bit too much. But regardless, Nepeta sat down as her stomach growled, her face blushing.

Karkat smiled and sat down at the opposite end of the small table, grabbing some food as Nepeta did the same.

"YOU SOUND HUNGRY. DID YOU NOT EAT ENOUGH AT THE NOON MEAL TIME?"

":33 oh, no, i wasn't very hungry then." Nepeta said, grabbing at some meat and biting a large chunk of it off. Nepeta could tell this date was going to be fine.

Karkat shook his head and sighed, Nepeta giggling as she finished one of her hunting stories, Karkat babbling on about his old Lusus on Alternia.

"HE ALWAYS FUCKED UP MY ROOM. HE CAME IN THERE, SCREAMED AT ME, AND THE TRASHED THE DOORWAY AND MY CLOSET ONCE HE LEFT. ALWAYS MAKING A MESS."

":33 my lusus pawways enjoyed hunting with me, she was so kind to me."

Karkat nodded and sipped at his beverage, notcing that the table was almost empty of foods. He had ate a lot himself, but Nepeta had ate twice as much as he had, and didn't even seem to put on any weight.

"YOU SURE CAN PACK AWAY THE FOOD, NEPETA. YOU EAT QUITE A LOT."

":33 *ac blushes and waves off karkitty's comment, giggling at him*."

"NO, I'M SERIOUS. YOU JUST MAINTAIN THAT PERFECT FIGURE, AND YET YOU EAT ENOUGH FOOD FOR SOMEONE TWICE YOUR SIZE. HOW DO YOU DO IT?"

":33 i just exercise quite a lot, karkitty. it keeps my figure nice and muscular, but not too much so that i wither away and die."

Karkat shrugged and sighed, Nepeta getting up and moving over to sit on his lap. Karkat stiffened a bit and blushed, his hands slowly moving down Nepeta's sides to her waist.

"HEY, NEPETA."

":33 yes, karkitty?"

"UHM, I'M STILL KIND OF HUNGRY. COULD WE MAYBE MOVE OVER TO MY BED AND POSSIBLY MESS AROUND FOR AWHILE."

":33 *ac blushes and giggles moving off his lap and laying down on his bed, her tail wagging*."

Karkat stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting facing Nepeta, whose legs were spread open, inviting him closer to her crotch. Karkat moved up to her softly and leaned in, kissing her, Nepeta mewing as she pulled his frame tightly against hers, their crotches aligned and pushed against each other, making both of them feel arousal begin to fill their bodies.

Nepeta pulled away and tilted her head back, her tail swishing through the air furiously behind her. Karkat ran his hands down her back to the base of her spine, his hands drifting down to her pants. Nepeta nodded and unbuttoned them, letting Karkat pull off her pants and throw them to the side, exposing her thick and muscular thighs, and her plump and tense rear end, all encased in a rather tight pair of cat print green panties, which accented her lower figure quite nicely.

Karkat began pulling up Nepeta's shirt and Nepeta giggled, a blush coming to her face as she raised her arms, Karkat practically ripping her shirt off and throwing it away. Karkat grabbed softly and kneaded Nepeta's fleshy rumble spheres, which were not in a bra, since she didn't find any big enough for her new size. Nepeta moaned softly and purred, opening her legs wide, her lower body shaking and thrusting softly as she felt pleasure caress her. Karkat rubbed down Nepeta's frame and smiled, his hands reaching around and grabbing firmly at her ass, Nepeta letting out a surprise gasp, her tail flailing more.

Karkat pulled Nepeta's panties off slowly, and tossing them over into the clothes piles, his eyes fixed on her seed flap. His hands reached down and stroked her thighs, getting closer and teasing at her crotch. Nepeta bit down on her finger as her other hand groped at her breasts, her arousal peaking. Karkat's hand brushed softly on the outside of her flap, his hand exploring the soft and tense quiver of her pussy. Nepeta gasped and bit down on her finger a bit harder, her body shaking from pleasure.

"NEPETA, HEY. LOOSEN UP A BIT. YOU'RE REALLY TENSE DOWN HERE, AND THAT'S NOT GOOD. LET YOUR INHIBITIONS ROLL FREE."

":33 *ac pants and nods, relaxing a bit so that Karkitty can explore the pussycat's pussy*."

Karkat kissed Nepeta's cheek and blushed, his hands softly kneading at Nepeta's entrance, softening her up a bit. Nepeta sighed and leaned into his hand, relaxing, trying to let her tension disappear. Karkat's hand rubbed softly at her pussy, and pushed two fingers in, pumping her and stroking deeply at her insides. Nepeta blushed and meowed quietly, bending back a bit, her face heating up. Karkat's other hand stroked her inner thigh lightly, trying to eliminate Nepeta's tension, which was rather effective. Nepeta purred deeply, her whole body vibrating a bit as Karkat's hand pulled out, Karkat laying her down on his bed. Nepeta blushed deeply and sighed, completely relaxed and happy, Karkat laying on top of her, casting his sweater away, revealing his skinny chest. Karkat moved down and licked once up Nepeta's seed flap, Nepeta's back arching and a loud pleased meow escaping her lips. Karkat blushed and continued working on her, his tongue slowly pushing its way into her pussy, licking deeply and longingly at her walls.

Nepeta purred louder and brought her hands back to her breasts, playing with them, trying to get herself to reach release faster. She panted quietly and Karkat grunted, finding her sweet spot, Nepeta suddenly overcome with pleasure, her hips rocking as she released her olive colored materials into Karkat's mouth, Karkat drinking greedily, almost as a cat licks milk from a bowl. Nepeta's chest heaved as she panted, the purring still continuing. Nepeta sat up a bit, her breasts leaking out what seemed to be some milk, her nipples pointed out a bit more than usual.

":33 is the kitty full yet? or does he want some more?"

Karkat blushed and licked the last of the olive liquid off of her pussy, licking at his lips slightly.

"WAIT, YOU COULD GO AGAIN? JEEGUS FUCK NEPETA, HOW MUCH DO YOU HAVE STORED IN THERE? I MEAN, IT TASTED REALLY SWEET, BUT AT THE SAME TIME KIND OF SALTY, REALLY GOOD ACTUALLY."

":33 *ac giggles and blushes at karkitty's comment, stating that instead, he could have a glass of milk if he purrfurr that*."

Karkat looked up and blushed, realizing that in fact, her orbs in fact leaking out a few drops of milk, some of it gliding down her chest and pooling on her tummy. Karkat licked it up and swallowed it greedily, liking the taste. His mouth found its way to the source and latched onto her rumble sphere, guzzling and sucking down from the source.

Nepeta giggled and moaned, her hand reaching around and squeezing at her other sphere, the milk pooling into her hand which she brought up to her mouth. She blushed and licked her lips, her tongue drooping out a bit, realizing she wanted more. Karkat pulled away from her chest and wiped his mouth, her right rumble sphere sunken in a bit, emptied from the milk.

":33 *ac points to her other milk gland and announces she needs a cup in order to partake in her own milk*."

Karkat stood up and grabbed a cup, placing it under her nipple and squeezing softly at her breast, milk leaking out. Nepeta giggled as her orb emptied and Karkat gave her the cup, Nepeta downing it all in one gulp.

":33 mmm, it tastes so pawsitively delicious, karkitty, doesn't it?"

Karkat nodded, and stroked Nepeta's side and her tummy, Nepeta blushing back at him.

"ALL OF YOU TASTES 'PAWSITIVELY DELICIOUS'." Karkat said, the two of them leaning into a deep and passionate kiss, their two bodies pressed against eachother on the bed as they fell asleep.

Nepeta woke up the next morning and went into Karkat's shower, giggling as she looked over her figure, which somehow looked even fuller than before, but her muscles were still there, more or less protected by her extra weight. She giggled and strode into the shower, cleaning herself off before grabbing her clothes and putting them back on. Karkat rolled over and grabbed at Nepeta's backside softly, Nepeta shaking her hips and showing off a bit for Karkat.

Karkat grunted and sat up, kissing Nepeta's cheek and then walking off to the shower, mumbling something before talking to Nepeta.

"HEY, NEPETA. WANT TO GO ON ANOTHER DATE SOON? I REALLY ENJOYED LAST NIGHT."

":33 *ac nods and smiles, blowing a kiss goodbye to karkitty, before taking her leave back to her room*."

Nepeta sighed and jogged back to her room, her curves bouncing a little bit under her coat, her jeans a little less than loose on her waist. She giggled and bobbed her head, wondering what new adventures she would have with Karkat.


End file.
